


The disadvantages of having a crush on your best friend

by moldymilk



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Getting Together, Lists, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, albert's implied i just didn't want to tag him as a character, he's out he's just sitting in a literal closet, he's there for like .3 seconds, spot's in the closet, there are more i'm just lazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 18:32:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12348270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moldymilk/pseuds/moldymilk
Summary: prompt: Can you write some sprace with 7, 8 and 61 thanks yoooouuuuu-race finds spot sitting in a closet





	The disadvantages of having a crush on your best friend

**Author's Note:**

> 7\. “You deserve better”  
> 8\. “Don’t touch me”  
> 61\. “I’ve got you”
> 
> i've been exclusively writing this from 12-2 am over the past few days Sorry If It's Shitty

“The disadvantages of having a crush on your best friend.” Spot Conlon sat in a storage closet, avoiding class and saying the words aloud while writing them in a beat up journal. 

 

_ #1: You spend way too much time around them but you can’t get them interested in you _

 

The reason he wasn’t in class was because he couldn’t deal with seeing Race in science, the one class where his eyes lit up almost as bright as when it was just the two of them doing something probably illegal. As much as he would deny it, Racetrack Higgins was a science nerd. Chemistry, specifically.

 

_ #2: You can see the parts of them they hide, but you aren’t able to kiss the tears off of their cheeks _

 

Spot discovering Race was a science nerd was an adventure. It had been three in the morning and Race called for some god forsaken reason, asking to spend the night, claiming it was an emergency. Naturally, he said yes, because he wasn’t about to let his best friend go without a roof over his head. So Race had shown up at Spot’s window, on the verge of tears, and began rambling about his parent’s fighting and how bad it was getting. Somehow, Spot had ended up holding Race in his lap. That was the night he realized how far deep he was. Race, in an effort to calm himself down, had begun reciting the periodic table alphabetically.

 

_ #3: Physical contact is okay but it’s not the kinds of contact you want _

 

It was painful for Spot. The arms draped over shoulders, the piggy-back rides, the sitting on laps when there weren’t enough seats. As much as he wanted to lean over and kiss Race during those times, he couldn’t.

 

_ #4: Li stening to them gush about their crushes _   


If anyone else had asked him, Spot had heard enough about that one boy in Race’s gym who had hair redder than fire and enough freckles to play dot-to-dot and get a semi accurate constellation. But if Race had asked him, Spot would’ve said whatever would’ve made Race happiest.

 

_ #5: You know they care about you but it’s not in the way you want _

 

Race had held Spot back from fights, kept him from getting arrested, stopped him from making impulsive decisions, and held him when he cried. He was Spot’s impulse control and his rock, the one person he could really count on. And the boy couldn’t tell if it hurt or helped every time Race would put a gentle hand on his shoulder or in his. 

 

_ #6: You’re selfish for wanting more out of your relationship even though he’s already giving more than you are _

 

It made Spot feel like the most selfish bastard alive. He had Race caring about him already, yet he wanted more. He knew from years of experience in foster care to take what you can get, to never ask for more, and yet there he was, expecting more from Race when he felt he gave nothing in return. A few tears escaped his eyes and dripped onto the page.

 

Looking down at the page, he noticed how scratchy his handwriting had been towards the end, then noticed the tears. He hadn’t noticed he had been crying before. The handle to the closet jiggled, Spot thanked the heavens he had locked it, then his and Race’s childhood secret knock came from the other side, followed by his voice. The boy in the closet smiled at the memory. 

 

“Spot? I know you’re in there. You missed chem.” Spot stood up, tried his best to dry his eyes, then unlocked the door and opened it slightly. “And I thought you came out of the closet a few year- Oh shit. What’s up?” Race slid into the closet, which was small enough with just Spot in it, but the two of them were barely inches away.

 

“ ‘S nothing, Racer. We should go before we both miss class this time.” Race shut the door and cupped Spot’s face in his hand, raising it so Spot’s eyes met his. Spot slapped his arm away. “Don’t touch me.”

 

“C’mon Spottie, it’s not nothing. You abandoned this closet after sophomore year,-”

 

_ #7: They remember where you go when you feel like the world is crashing down around you _

 

“-Just tell me.” There were a few seconds of silence before Race noticed his open notebook lying on the floor and picked it up, while Spot tried and failed to find the right words for protesting. “The disadvantages of having a crush on your best friend?” Spot tried to make a move towards the door as Race managed to hold it shut and read the list. “Sean, is this about me?” Spot thought he could detect the faintest glimmer of hope in his best friend’s eye, but instead of looking deeper, he opted to sink down to the floor instead.

 

_ #8: He’s a nosy asshole who looks through your stuff, but you still love him _

 

“Yeah.” Race joined him on the floor.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

_ #9: He prods at things that probably shouldn’t be prodded, but you let him do it anyways _

 

“You would’ve hate me. I mean- you just- you clearly don’t reciprocate my feelings, and this is it. This is nine years of friendship gone.” Spot huffed, yet somehow made it seem cynical. “This is the end, isn’t it? No more laughing over the dumb shit we did together when we were thirteen, no more stupid inside jokes that can be boiled down to dick jokes. I’ll just be a stranger again. Someone you used to know.” Race shifted so he was sitting next to Spot. 

 

_ #10: He somehow knows exactly what to say at all times _

 

“First off, I don’t hate you. I’m not planning on hating you anytime soon. And our nine years of friendship? The dumb shit we did and continue to do? The inside jokes? They aren’t going anywhere either. I’d miss you if we became strangers again. That’s the last thing I want.” Race took Spot’s hand. “Second, I feel the same way.” Spot leaned his head on Race’s shoulder. 

 

“You do?” Although Spot wasn’t writing, he continued making the list in his head. Lists calmed him.

 

_ #11: He’s dumb enough to fall for someone like you  _

 

“Yeah.” 

 

“Why didn’t you say something? You’re one of the most confident people I know.” Race smiled at the compliment.

  
“Well, I was scared. And you deserve so much better than me.”

 

_ #12: He doesn’t think he’s good enough, but he’s too good for you _

 

“That’s not true. If anything, you’re too good for me.” Race pressed a kiss to the top of Spot’s head, a light one, but still a kiss all the same. 

 

“I don’t mean to be cliche, but what are we?” Race giggled- not a laugh, an actual giggle -at the question he just posed, but still allowed Spot to answer it.

 

_ #13: He’s a massive fucking nerd. Not sure if this counts as a disadvantage _

 

“I don’t know. Boyfriends? Friends with benefits? Fuck buddies? Whatever you want to be.” Race laughed.

 

“Fuck buddies and friends with benefits are the same thing, dumbass. But I’m voting for boyfriends.” Spot stood up and held a hand out for Race, who took it and stood as well.

 

“Boyfriends it is.” The distance between them closed. It was Spot who first broke the kiss.

 

“We should go to class.” Race smiled into the kiss, or what was left of it.

  
“Should, but are we really?” The shorter boy shrugged.

 

“Probably not.” Their lips met again, but there was something more to the kiss this time. It escalated and Spot attempted to pin Race against the door, but unfortunately, it fell open. Race almost feel over, but Spot managed to catch him by the waist.

 

“You didn’t lock the door.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

_ #14: He’s an idiot _

 

“You’re a fucking idiot”

 

“Yeah. Please don’t drop me.”

 

“Relax, I’ve got you. I’m not gonna drop you. Or am I?”

 

“Don’t be a dick.”   
  


“You’re a grown man. You can stand up.” Race actually hadn’t realized he could, and he stood up.

 

“Fuck you, Spot Conlon.” He paused. “Fuck me, Spot Conlon.” Spot glared up at him.

 

“Oh my fucking God. We haven’t even been dating for five minutes. But maybe, if we can actually go to class, I’ll consider it after.” Race winked at him, then sashayed down the hall. Spot stood there for a minute, watching his best friend- no, boyfriend- actually go to a class that wasn’t chemistry. He wondered how he got so lucky.

 

_ #15: There aren’t any more disadvantages to complain about when you already have everything you need, and then some. _

**Author's Note:**

> send some prompts in to my tumblr @juliawritessometimes


End file.
